Never Forget Me
by riyangendut
Summary: In a world where a certain high school boy does not survive the World War III, how would the world be?


**Hello there, long time no see, riyangendut here with a story set in the alternate reality where a certain character does not survive World War III. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma remembered falling.

The sea around him glowed unnaturally blue, as the remnants of the distorted power of Misha Kreutzev dissipated on the frozen Arctic. Satisfied, Kamijou Touma smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"At least, she would be okay now." the image of A Certain Girl in white habit is the last thing in his mind as he drown deeper and deeper...

* * *

On an unidentified northern Russia shore, Misaka Mikoto picked the frog mascot strap, torn off from Kamijou Touma's phone. She bitterly smiled, as she know the owner of the phone strap will never return to collect it from her. Nevertheless, she placed the strap on her pocket, and prepared to return home, leaving her feelings deep in the cold Arctic Ocean.

In a small apartment room in District 7, Academy City, Tsukuyomi-sensei dropped her recently lit cigarette as the voice from the other side of the phone told her the single thing she feared the most.

A girl with a fluffy brown hair cried silently on the artificial mountain in District 21. True, her connection with that boy could no longer be retrieved, but as long as he still here, she still have the hope to rebuild everything. But now, even that slightest hope is beyond her reach.

In a corner of Academy City, a blonde-haired girl held a silver whistle tightly on her chest. Several drops of clear liquid dampened the whistle, likely from her eyes. Intermittent sobs could be heard, not only from her, but also from the black-haired girl who sat with her head hung low. One of them was a Level 5 esper that could manipulate minds with a flick of her fingers, and the other was a girl that could stand in the same stage with pure intellect, but right now the two of them are simply brokenhearted girls.

Two girls with long black hair, one of which would probably looks good in Miko outfit, could be seen standing in a certain Academy City park, both crying over the loss of a classmate of one and a special person for the other, muffling their voice on each other's shoulders.

Somewhere not of this world but overlaps with the Academy City, a girl with long brown hair and glasses clutched her chest tightly. She could have prevented it. She could have saved the boy with spiked hair. But she didn't. Her heart was one formed by the entirety of the Academy City espers. And now that heart lent to her by the city told her to scream as loud as possible.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori never thought that she would cry again. She had vowed to protect everyone and everything that she holds dear, and yet she had let a single boy carry the burden to save the entire world on his shoulder, and yet she had let a single boy sacrifice himself, for an unreasonable, selfish goal that he doesn't even understand the importance.

A member of Amakusa sect locked herself inside her quarter in Necessarius dormitory, hugging her iconic _friuli_ spear. She almost impaled herself with that spear, but then realized that that boy wouldn't want that to happen. And so she cried her heart out, hanging to the last memories left of him.

A member of royal family shouldn't shed tears so easily. Second Princess Carissa knew this better than anyone. And yet she cannot stop her own tears from flowing when she heard the news of a certain boy's death. And so she locked herself on her quarter, avoiding the concerned eyes of her family and the pricky eyes that wanted to exploit this one weakness of her.

* * *

Kamijou Shiina buried her head on her husband's chest as tears streamed endlessly from her eyes. How wouldn't she cry, when the only son she had, the son she loved more than the entire world had died somewhere far away, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it?

* * *

"A shame." a short reply came from the mouth of the leader of Necessarius, Laura Stuart when she heard about the news.

"Is that all you want to say?" an annoyed voice could be heard from a red-haired priest in black robe "After all he did to save the world? _Our world_? Is that all you're going to say?!"

" _Calm down._ " the priest felt a chill down his spine as the Archbishop said the two short words. Her superfluously long hair glowed as she visibly restrained her emotions.

"A rash action would get us nowhere. You're dismissed."

A girl with long brown hair and a tail coming out of her shorts surveyed the horizon from the London shore. She kept reminding herself about her original objective when she first approached the boy with a certain right hand, but somewhere along the line, her own feeling had taken over. Bayloupe had surprisingly lent her shoulder for Lessar to cry, but she afraid no amount of crying would ever relieve her heart.

* * *

A certain girl with silver hair opened her eyes in Necessarius medical facility somewhere under London. "Where is he?" she asked to the nurse who took care of her "Where is Kamijou Touma?" but the nurse just shook her head.

"It's not time to see him just yet."

* * *

 **"Hey, Touma, where are you?"**

 **"I miss you. When could I see you again?"**

 **"Touma, I'm hungry, the nurse here never give me enough food. When could you cook for me again?"**

 **"Touma, I love you, please return to my side..."**


End file.
